


Teal Drops

by foreveralice97



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Gen, Karkat Needs a Hug, Poetry, karkat is a nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 12:56:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14749281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreveralice97/pseuds/foreveralice97
Summary: Karkat's poem about Terezi





	Teal Drops

CURRENT carcinoGeneticist [CCG] RIGHT NOW opened memo on board TEAL DROPS  
  
CCG: SHE CACKLES THAT CACKLE  
CCG: GRINS AND CALLS ME KARKLES  
CCG: UNAWARE WHAT SHE'S DOING TO MY HEART  
CCG: BLINDLY TEARING ME APART  
CCG: BUT WHEN SHE CRIES THOSE TEAL DROPS  
CCG: THE TEAL DROPS THAT JUST WONT STOP  
CCG: THEY AREN'T FOR KARKLES  
CCG: NOR ARE THE CACKLES  
CCG: NOT ANYMORE  
CCG: BECAUSE HE MAKES HER HEART SOAR  
CCG: THE OTHER RED KNIGHT CONSUMES HER MIND  
CCG: AND SHE WILL NEVER BE MINE  
CURRENT caligulasAquarium [CCA] responded to memo.  
CCA: wwoww kar and i thought i wwas bad at quadrents  
CCG: FUCK YOU  
  
CCG closed memo

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's bad I wrote this in 2015 but kept losing it, maybe it should have stayed lost? [I can't get eridan's colors to work ;-;]


End file.
